Talk:Samurai Derby
New Character Apparently there's an unlockable character in this game. A man by the name of Commodore Perry, Source Here. I my self don't know who he is, could someone enlighten me please? Is he gonna get an article on the Wiki, or does this not count as something to warrant him getting a profile? Ixbran (talk) 09:09, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Commodorre of U.S. Navy. Sailed to Japan (which was closed for trade during Edo era) and practically forced them to sign a trade treaties and conventions. His expedition was one of the many factors that started Bakumatsu. Well, that if you want a short story. If you want to know more, then go here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matthew_Calbraith_Perry http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perry_Expedition AntonKutovoi (talk) 11:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Haha, wonder if this is a subtle plug/early bird cameo for the oft rumored Bakumatsu Musou. I digress though. I don't think he would really need a page. Usually he's only a minor mention at best in Koei's Bakumatsu-related games (since they all take place after his infamous "Black Ships" incident). I think he may of appeared in one of the Nobunaga Ambition games too but don't quote me on that. Kyosei (talk) 15:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Perry's Wish 2014 Or his whiny rant. :Perry: "Hey. Please open up your country's boarders. Hey. Please open up your country's boarders. Aw, come on~. Do it~. I won the derby~. You're making Perry so sad~. Oh~, I went through all that trouble of winning the Open Country Derby and I still didn't get what I wanted~. For Pete's sakes, please open up your country's boarders~! Mr. Ieyasu, please talk to your kids for me~. I mean, Mr. Iesada's like your great-grandchild, right? Your descendants are the apple of your eye, aren't they!?" :Ieyasu: "Uh... No, I, uh..." :Perry: "Hey. What's up with this place anyway? What the-horse racing!? Who cares about that! You sir, what type of reaction do you think the people have right now? Think they're upset? Sad? Happy? Overly emotional? Seriously, it's because of silly stunts like this that those kids of yours write "JRA sucks" on the net, y'know." :Ieyasu: "I don't think-" :Perry: "Ugh, that's why I'm saying that everything will be okay if your country stops being so cooped up. But you won't go for it for me. You're so hard to please~, Mr. Ieyasu!" :"Hey. You there, the hunched over one over there. Mr. Hattori Hanzo. Yes, you. Yup, me, over here. What do you prefer? Iga school or Kouga school? ... Aw, come on~. Don't hide from me~! Oh, yeah, speaking of obscure things, I want to take a gander at what everyone thought the hidden cont—no,no,no,no— secret content was going to be before me. Huh? Mr. Maeda Keiji? Bzzt! That police officer would be better off on a motorcycle than that Matsukaze. Eh? Mr. Takatora? Nah! He came down with something which changed his voice. Mr. Matsunaga!? Too bad! He's busy with a house date." :"So that's why I came over here to fill in that empty space. The devil-you accuse me of knowing in advance?! Well, even if I knew, I was still shocked to see it~! Learn to be more sensitive~! Hey~, don't stay isolated, Japan. You should open up already. You'd be really popular~. So~ popular. The ladies would be clamoring for you~. Oh, even horse racing has got it good by going foreign. You got television. Ever convenient to see~. French fries. So easy to eat~! Locomotives. Nice access, right~?" :Ieyasu: "Uh, sure..." :Perry: "Aw~, please open up your country's boarders. Please open up your country's boarders~!" Something like that. Sake neko (talk) 10:30, June 5, 2014 (UTC)